Astrid meets Camicazi
by PheonixFeather10
Summary: What happens when books and movies collide? Movie Hiccup, Astrid, Books Fishlegs, and Camicazi set out on a mission to find Book Hiccup, who has been missing for six months. Only a Hiccup can find a Hiccup. Hiccup is about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. Books and movies are collided in a theme-music-driven tale of the Isle(s) of Berk.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story of what would happen if Astrid met Camicazi. The next chapter should be up soon! For those of you who don't know, Camicazi is the character in the books (yes, there are books) whom Astrid is Very Loosely based off. I don't think that there are too many spoilers for the books. This is set after the books end, and after the second movie._

 _Many thanks to my sister for helping me with awesome ideas, and for proofreading! You are the best!_

 _Disclaimer : How To Train Your Dragon does not belong to me. Though I do own a dragon._

* * *

It was a normal day for the Vikings on the isle of Berk. The residents of the village were going about their daily business; dragon riding, arguing, sword fighting, and picking their teeth with knives. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were flying through the air on their dragons, doing crazy stunts to the sound of epic theme music. Just as Toothless was performing a double backflip, there was a commotion in the middle of the village. The three friends flew over to investigate.

The square of the village was full of fighting villagers, all without helmets. If one listened closely, one could hear that they were shouting at each other for stealing their helmets. The headwear itself was nowhere to be seen.

The three friends circled the village square on their dragons, trying to find who could possibly have taken all of those helmets. Suddenly, Hiccup spotted a tiny figure. "Look!" he cried. In the corner of the square, there was a small girl, who had long blond hair that looked like it had been tussled around with a pitchfork. She was sitting on top of a pile of helmets, and cheering on the fight.

The friends nodded to each other, and on the count of three landed their dragons in the corner of the square, completely surrounding the girl. She grabbed her sword and held it out at them, waving it ferociously in the air. "Do you want a fight? Do you, do you?" she cried.

Hiccup climbed off of Toothless. "We are not here for a fight, calm down. But what are you doing here? You're not a Viking."

"I am actually, but I am also a Bog-burglar." The girl gestured to the fighting Vikings in the square, who were completely oblivious to what was going on. "You Hooligans really are ignorant. They didn't even look for me before they started fighting. A Bog-burglar is the best Burglar, as I always say!" The girl spoke rapidly, swinging her long sword in her hand.

"But what is a Bog-burglar? And how on earth did you get into the village without being seen?" said Astrid.

The girl shook her head slowly. "Wow, it really is worse than Old Wrinkly said it would be. Imagine not knowing what a Bog-burglar is!"

"Old Wrinkly?" said Astrid, perplexed.

"Listen, you're going to have to explain yourself. I'll have you know, I'm the chief of this village, and I don't hold with strangers stealing villagers' helmets!" said Hiccup.

"What are you talking about?" said the girl, genuinely confused. "Wait... what island is this?"

"It's Berk," said Fishlegs.

"Berk is currently destroyed by dragon fire, and everyone is currently living on the island of Tomorrow." The girl spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"What?" cried Hiccup.

"It's true," said the girl, putting her sword back in her belt. "Though you Hooligans are starting to rebuild. But it'll take you forever. Good luck, I say. It's not like we can help, we have our own island to rebuild, you know."

"Okay, who are you?" said Hiccup.

"Camicazi," she said, shaking his hand rapidly, "the greatest and best of the Bog-burglars, three time winner of the burglering awards, and the companion of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, the great King of the Wilderwest, and the Bog-burglar who won the right to come here in a competition where she defeated many foes older than herself. And you are..."

"Hiccup, the chief of this island, and..."

Hiccup didn't get any further, as Camicazi flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Oh Hiccup, what have they done to you!" she cried. "You are so... so... so different!" Hiccup wasn't sure what to do.

"What on earth?" cried Astrid. "I'll have you know I'm his girlfriend, so back off."

"Who are you?" said Camicazi. "Hiccup doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Yes he does! It's me!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"STOP!" the two girls turned to look at Fishlegs. "I don't know what's going on, but it's really freaking me out!"

"Who are you?" said Camicazi.

"Fishlegs," said Fishlegs.

Camicazi screamed. It was a mixture of a war cry and a terrified screech, and it made Astrid put her hands on her ears. "Oh Fishlegs," cried Camicazi, "What have they done to you! You're... you're fat!"

"I'm just big-boned!" cried Fishlegs.

"That wasn't very nice," said Astrid.

"But it's true! Fishlegs would never be fat, he is as thin as a piece of grass!" cried Camicazi.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Look, Camicazi, I don't know who you are, but you need to tell us what's going on. We have no idea who you are, but you know about us, but you don't really, and it doesn't make sense!"

"Okay." Camicazi took a deep breath, and seemed to calm down a little. "I am from another world."

"Another world?" said Fishlegs.

"Another world," said Camicazi. "There are many worlds, you see. The world of movies, the world of games, the world of books, and heaps more. I am from the world of books. You are from the world of movies. It really is quite clever how Old Wrinkly worked it out, he made this whole portal thing and it really is genius."

"Who's Old Wrinkly?" said Hiccup.

"He's your grandfather in my world, which is, by the way, the best," said Camicazi. "Your world is sort of a secondary world based on my world. Some of it's good, but most of it's rubbish. You can see that by what they did to poor Fishlegs here." She looked sadly at him, and shook her head.

"Your world is not the best!" cried Astrid. "And anyway, I suppose you're all making it up, anyway."

Camicazi turned slowly, and fixed her gaze on Astrid. "What is your name? You didn't tell me before. And are you really the girlfriend of Hiccup?"

"I am Astrid," said Astrid. "And yes, I really am Hiccup's girlfriend. Not that it's any of your business."

"But... but Hiccup is way to young to have a girlfriend!" cried Camicazi. Hiccup snorted, and Astrid giggled behind her hand. Camicazi glared at the both of them, then sighed. "They really have messed you up terribly," she said. "Not that Astrid even exists in my world. I do suppose that they must have based you on somebody, though. I do hope to Odin that it's not me. Imagine, you based off of me! That would be truly terrible. And embarrassing. Oh dear. I can just see it now. How awful. Ahh well. We know that can't be it; so who else could it be? It couldn't be any Bog-burglar, but there aren't many girls your age in the Hooligan tribe. Wait, what does this mean! You can't be based off me! No, it's impossible!" The entire speech was spoken rapidly, with many arm gestures and hands waving in the air.

"I should hope that I am not based off you," said Astrid. "You are heaps younger, for one thing."

"Hey, I'm a lot older than I look! It's not my fault I'm so short." Camicazi shrugged her shoulders good naturedly.

"The two of you really do look nothing alike," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his head. "Look, Camicazi, this is a bit ridiculous. You just turn up, and expect us to believe that you are from a different world, we are based off of your world, and your world is better? Plus that Fishlegs is actually thinner, and Astrid doesn't even exist?"

Camicazi nodded happily. "Yep."

"And my grandfather in your world told you to come here?"

"No, you're a little mixed up," said Camicazi. "Your grandfather worked out how to come here, and wanted to see what it was like, so he offered us Bog-burglars the chance to come and see it. We had a competition to see who was the best burglar, and I won! I, the youngest, won! It still makes me laugh to think of it." And to prove it, the girl sat down on the ground and laughed for a whole minute. The three friends raised their eyebrows at each other. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, and the Vikings were still having their brawl. He would have to sort that out, he supposed. He sighed.

At last, Camicazi got up and continued. "Well, after that I took my dragon, flew through the portal, and landed here. I had a spot of fun with the helmets, and now I'm here, talking to you lot!"

"Wait... I don't see a dragon. Some owner you are, just leaving it behind you," said Astrid.

Camicazi grinned widely. "It's fine. It's a stealth dragon, so it'll come when I call. I burgled it from mum before I left. I was meant to take my own, but frankly, I don't want to, and it's a mean, selfish old thing. For once I wished I could speak Dragonese like you, but then I had the idea of taking mum's stealth, and it worked!"

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs stared at her. Then Hiccup sighed. "Look, I can't speak this Drag-Dragonese thing, and we are wasting our time. I am the chief after all, and I have important things to deal with. So why don't you just go back to the portal from whence you came."

"Yeah, and we're better than you anyway!" said Astrid. She was still a little hurt from being non-existent in the other world.

"I would, of course, but I want to do a little exploring first," said Camicazi. "Find out a little more about your world. And how terrible it is, of course."

"Fine, but not without our supervision!" said Hiccup. "And not before I fix this brawl."

"Oh, that's easy," said Camicazi. She picked a helmet from the pile, and threw it into the pile of fighting Vikings. "Oi, look at this!" she yelled. They all turned to stare at her. "I, a little girl, stole all of your helmets, you slimy dead sea coral that has been up a dragon's nose! Come and get them! They're right here!"

Time seemed to stop. No one moved for a moment, as the Vikings worked out what had just been said, and the three friends were too surprised to say anything.

Then it clicked, and the Vikings ran as one towards the small girl. Hiccup grabbed her, and hoisted her onto Toothless' back. "Go, Toothless, go!" he cried. The dragon leaped up into the air, flapping his wings. Astrid and Fishlegs followed on their dragons, and the four of them were soon far away from the village.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as his heart rate slowed down, Hiccup turned to the girl riding behind him on Toothless. Ignoring safety, the small blond was practicing walking up and down the dragon's back. In mid flight. "Stop!" cried Hiccup. "You could fall!"

"Nonsense!" cried the girl. "I've never been safer."

"No, just stay up there!" called Astrid from Stormfly. "I'm sure it will only hurt a bit when you drop."

Camicazi scowled at Astrid, and performed a perfect backflip on Toothless' back.

Hiccup cursed under his breath, and brought Toothless slowly down to the ground. They landed in the middle of a grass covered field. The other dragons landed next to Toothless, and the moment Hiccup climbed off, he started to yell at Camicazi. "Do you not realise what you just did? I am trying to be a good chief to them, a good chief, Camicazi, and you just ruined it for me! They will think I'm on your side, and their pride will be horribly hurt, and you ruined everything!"

"What a nice riding dragon," said Camicazi, stroking Toothless. "You trained him brilliantly, I must say. Though it is a pity about the tail. Was he always like that? Or is it an injury from battle? Oh and don't worry about that, I'm sure they'll be fine once you explain it was my fault."

"And his name is Toothless," snapped Hiccup. "He doesn't like it when you touch him."

"Nonsense, he's loving it," said the girl. It was true, for the dragon was rolling around in the grass, lavishing up her pats. "But not a very creative name of yours, naming him after The Toothless. Couldn't you have come up with anything better? They don't even look remotely alike."

"I don't get what you mean," said Hiccup, but the girl just rolled her eyes at him and kept patting the dragon. Hiccup frowned at the girl, but it was hard to stay angry with her. Astrid, however, was glaring at her so hard that her eyebrows were nearly hiding her eyes. "You just ruined everything for Hiccup, you idiot!" she yelled.

Camicazi shook her head at Astrid. "Everyone in this world seems to overreact to everything. Dear me, how on earth do you get through life at all?"

"Hiccup has been through more than you know," glared Astrid.

"Oh dear me, yes, he has. Heroes aren't born, they're made, you know, and we in our world are very, very happy and grateful for Hiccup."

"You really are the most infuriating creature!" cried Astrid.

"Infuriating yourself!" said Camicazi. "All you do is yell. Not a very supportive girlfriend, though I still don't believe that you really are one."

"That's it!" cried Astrid. "I'm challenging you to a duel!"

Fishlegs gasped, and Hiccup facepalmed. "Seriously, Astrid?"

Camicazi grinned. "I'll fight you any day, and win, too! What sort of duel? Knife throwing, archery, sword, dragon riding, or burglering? I really am quite good at the last one, if I do say so myself."

"I choose sword," said Astrid.

"Seriously, you two? This is not going to help anything," said Hiccup.

"Wonderful! The first to disarm the other is the winner, and must claim a forfeit. I do love making people do handstands while drinking milk, it really is the funniest thing," chattered Camicazi.

Astrid took out her sword. "Seriously, stop!" cried Hiccup.

Camicazi drew hers, chatting all the while. The two bowed, and began the duel, with a protesting Hiccup and a worried Fishlegs looking on.

Looking back on the duel, Astrid thought that the hardest part was that Camicazi wouldn't stop talking. She talked about the weather, the state of helmets, how she looked after her sword. It really was very hard to keep from being distracted. Also, Camicazi knew many moves that Astrid had never seen. While she was herself considered a very talented swordfighter among the Vikings, some moves that Camicazi made were so different that they were nearly impossible to block. Everything that Astrid herself tried on her opponent was easily brushed aside.

At last, with one clever double handed lunge, Astrid felt her sword leave her hand and fly into the air, landing neatly a few feet away. Camicazi tucked her sword away with a grin, and rapidly shook hands with Astrid. "I won, fair and square," she said cheerfully. "It was a good experience fighting with a beginner, though. For a novice, you did know a few good moves. Nothing that could stop me, of course." She then shook hands with Hiccup and Fishlegs, before shaking hands with Astrid again.

"What's the forfeit?" sighed Astrid. Best to get it over with.

Camicazi thought for a moment. Then, "Well, seeing as you are really the girlfriend of Hiccup – though I would never have expected it – I command that you always look after him. He really does get into the most awful scrapes. You have no idea how many times I have saved his life." Camicazi grinned good naturedly.

"Is that all?" said Astrid, barely able to believe that she had gotten away with something so slight.

"All? You have no idea what a tough job I have. In fact, it's practically a 24/7 job. I'm at it all the time, really," said Camicazi. "But I think you _might_ be able to handle it. Good luck, is all I'll say." She shrugged cheerfully.

"Well, I do think that the two of you fought very well," said Hiccup, trying to cheer up Astrid.

Camicazi nodded. "Yes, you did, I suppose. Not as good as the countless enemies I've had to face in the past, of course, but still quite well. The Hairy Scary Librarian, for example – he was a shocker. It took both Hiccup and I and a bunch of redhot itchy fireworms to get _him._ But I suppose he had been taught by Flashburn himself, which made him a tough one. Even Alvin the Treacherous was _okay_ I suppose, but not nearly as good as me. It was sheer chance only that he kept defeating me. Mightily unlucky, I say. So you really shouldn't put yourself down for not beating me, Astrid."

The three friends stared at her. "Absolutely nothing you said just made sense to me," said Fishlegs blankly.

Camicazi burst into laughter. "Are you serious? Wow, your storyline really must be terrible! Imagine, not even knowing about Alvin the Treacherous!"

"We had Drago Bludvist, and the alpha dragons! We don't need _more_ villains!" snapped Astrid.

Camicazi just grinned, before putting her fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly.

There was a swift sound of wings, and Camicazi patted what looked like thin air. "Right, you ready?" she said. There was a snorting noise.

"What on earth are you talking to?" asked Hiccup.

"It's a stealth dragon! Highly dangerous, and extremely obedient!" rattled off Fishlegs.

"That it is, Fishlegs." Camicazi shook her head. "Dear me, they just took some of Hiccup's traits and gave it to you! Ahh well, I suppose what's done is done, and we might as well make the best of it." She climbed onto the back of an invisible dragon.

"Wait... you're going?" said Hiccup.

"Yep," said Camicazi cheerfully. "I suppose your world of movies is alright – a bit odd, to say the least – but it's alright. However, I certainly couldn't live here. The world of Books for me! I've been here long enough already, though. You see, I have to get Stealthy here back before mum finds out. You should come and visit me sometimes. It would be great to broaden your horizons a bit." With that, she patted the invisible dragons' neck, and flew off into the sky.

The three friends watched her fly away, and Toothless seemed to whine a little. Hiccup shushed him. "She's gone now, bud. Though she's probably just a girl from another island playing a trick on us."

"And she completely wrecked your hard-earned relationship with your villagers," said Fishlegs.

"She's not a very sensitive person, that's for sure," said Astrid. "I don't suppose she ever thinks about anyone other than herself."

"I don't think she's that bad, actually," said Hiccup.

"Oh come on! You've got to admit she's vain," said Astrid.

"And proud," said Fishlegs.

"And mean."

"And insensitive."

"And a show off."

"And rude."

"And selfish."

"Yes, she's all those things," agreed Hiccup. "But I don't know." He wasn't going to say in front of Astrid that he privately thought her the most interesting, funny, and engaging person he had ever met. He had never been that interested in someone's story before. She was confident, and hilarious, and generally an inviting person. He wished that she had told them how they could visit him. From what she said, her world certainly sounded a great deal more interesting. His world seemed stale in comparison.

Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home," she said. He nodded, and climbed onto Toothless.

The three of them flew into the sunset, the theme music playing loudly.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _Big claps and well done to you if you read through the entirety of that nonsense! I wrote all of it in two hours, so it's mainly illegible. But well done if you got through it. You can have a cupcake. Enjoy!  
_ AND in case you didn't notice. I do ship Camicup. Not Hicstrid. Deal with it. Hey, I grew up on the books :)  
 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. At least, it tells me I got reviews, but the website is glitching and not letting me read them. Grrrrrr. Hopefully I can fix that. It hasn't done it to me before. Hopefully it's just a phase.  
_ _But I am sure that if you review this FINAL chapter I will be able be able to read it... *hint hint* ;)  
I hope you all enjoyed! Hey, do check out some of my other stories if you have time. I promise they're not all this bad.  
And that brings to end this collection of nonsense and this shamefully long author's note. Have a wonderful day, wherever you are!_

 ** _Edit: I decided to continue this story. Please keep reading ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **One Year Later**

It was a dark and stormy night, one year later. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid had just had dinner together, and were sitting down to a comfortable evening of chit-chat about sheep rustling and sword fighting. Hiccup's mother was away visiting relatives, and it was so wet and cold outside that there wasn't much chance of visitors, so it looked like the three friends would have the house to themselves. Hiccup was just about to suggest that Toothless go to bed (it was far past his bedtime), when there came a knock at the door.

Even the Hooligans didn't like going out in such wet weather, so Hiccup sprang up to answer it. Toothless immediately growled, hackles up. Astrid and Fishlegs sat on the edge of their seats.

There were two dark figures on the porch outside the door. "Who are you?" cried Hiccup, speaking loudly above the patter of the rain.

"Let us in," said one of them cheerfully, a vaguely familiar voice. "Or we'll eat you up. Come on then, you shouldn't leave strangers waiting outside, let alone friends! I mean, one of us isn't your friend – well, you sort of are, aren't you, Fishlegs?"

There was a violent sneeze from the other cloaked figure.

"Come on then, he has allergies and frankly can't stand the rain. You'd think he'd have picked a better island than Berk to be born in! But there you have it."

Hiccup still couldn't quite work out who the girl was, but he opened the door wide and let them slide past him into the light, dripping water onto his stone floor. The girl took off her cloak, and revealed herself as someone he had thought he had forgotten about, or at least had tried to.

Camicazi.

"Well don't just stand there gaping," she said cheerfully. "It's good to see you again, though I can't say I've missed you. You see, when I have my own Hiccup it's not like I need you! But it's nice to see you all the same, I have to admit. It's like seeing a shadow of Hiccup, only he looks completely different. I mean, your hair's completely the wrong colour."

The other figure with Camicazi had taken his cloak off, and was now sneezing violently. Hiccup put two and two together and started. "You're Fishlegs!" he shouted. Fishlegs nodded, but the nod turned into a sneeze. Indeed, he was so different from the plump, blond Fishlegs that Hiccup knew, it was no wonder he hadn't recognised him. This Fishlegs was thin and scrawly, had terrible acne, and even made his obviously-expensive cloak look like a scrap of linen just by wearing it. He sneezed again.

"What's going on?" Astrid said, entering the room. Then she froze. "Oh. It's you."

"Hello again, long time no see," beamed Camicazi, shaking Astrid's reluctant hand. "Lovely weather we're having! How have you all been?"

"Why-why don't we go into the living room?" said Hiccup helplessly. The two Fishlegs' were eyeing each other off suspiciously, and Hiccup felt like the only thing to do at this point in time would be to fix some drinks and make sure everyone sat down.

He offered Camicazi his seat, but instead she chose a little stool. The foreign Fishlegs took it instead. Hiccup handed around drinks, and Astrid refused one, as she was too busy glaring at Camicazi. Camicazi didn't seem to notice; or if she did, she didn't care. Instead she gulped her drink and chattered away about the weather, about the trip over through the portal, about how she had found his house…

At last Hiccup felt obliged to interrupt. "So Camicazi, and Fishlegs, what are you doing here?"

"Ah well, that's not really –"

"Old Wrinkly sent us," interrupted Book Fishlegs. "Hiccup – our Hiccup – is missing."

Hiccup was about to mention what a tragedy that was, but Astrid interrupted. "And what on earth does that have anything to do with us?" she demanded.

"Nothing," said Camicazi, at the same time that Book Fishlegs said: "Everything."

He looked at her frown, and shrugged. "That's what Old Wrinkly says, at any rate." He moaned then. "It's just all so complicated."

"Not really it isn't," contradicted Camicazi, twiddling the blade of her sword on her thumb. "It's quite simple. He's the king; all kings need rest. He in particular needs rest, he is the king of the Wilderwest, you know!"

"Wilderwest? Hiccup is the king of the Wilderwest?" said Hiccup, feeling odd saying his own name.

"What's the Wilderwest, Fishlegs?" asked Astrid, but their Movie Fishlegs just shook his head.

"Never heard of it."

"Neither had I before Hiccup became it," grimaced Book Fishlegs. "It's just so confusing."

"It basically means the king of everything – of all the Vikings ever. As I was saying," continued Camicazi, "Hiccup ran off somewhere, and we don't know where in all the buttons of Thor's jacket he is. So, Old Wrinkly sent us to ask you where he is. Which I frankly think is ridiculous, as how on earth are you meant to know where he is?" Camicazi gave a hearty laugh, which no one else joined in on.

"So … Hiccup's meant to find this other Hiccup and get him to come back, even though he doesn't even know what he looks like, or where he is, or for that matter where anything in your world is?" demanded Astrid.

Camicazi nodded cheerfully.

"But why not let him stay on his holiday?" asked Hiccup. He felt quite sorry for this 'other Hiccup', who was the king of _everything_ and wasn't even allowed to take a week off. He found being chief of Berk hard enough.

"Umm, he's been gone for six months," said Book Fishlegs. "It's getting ridiculous."

"I suppose I do miss him a little bit," shrugged Camicazi.

"A little bit. A little bit!" Book Fishlegs gave a bark of laughter. "She cries herself to sleep pretty much every night."

"I do not," said Camicazi, and Hiccup was surprised to see the little warrior blushing fiercely. "I've been on a quest and only returned three weeks ago – it was pretty annoying to find that Hiccup had run off without me."

Astrid snorted. "A quest? And how long exactly was this quest?"

"Six months," said Camicazi. "As is tradition. We said goodbye and then I came back and he wasn't there to greet me." She drooped into herself, but then thought better of it and sat up straight. "He'll be back," she said. "He has to be."

"That is rather odd, six months…" pondered Hiccup.

"I don't see why he'd come back. If I was him I'd stay away," said Astrid. Hiccup thought she was being unfair at this point.

"How can we help?" he said, trying to calm down the tension. "Not promising anything, though –"

"Oh that's wonderful!" cried Camicazi, before seizing his hand and pumping it up and down. "I'm so glad! I don't know what you'll be able to do, but Old Wrinkly says he has a plan, and so I'd say the first step would be to meet him and consult for next steps. What do you think, Fishlegs?"

"Sounds good to me," Book Fishlegs said. "But not everyone can come. Only Hiccup."

"Hiccup isn't going anywhere without me," said Astrid.

"Or me," said Fishlegs. "Besides, I still don't quite get what is going on, and I don't believe that anything you say is true, so it's up to me to stand by my chief."

Camicazi tilted her head. "You may be an idiot, but you're a very brave one," she said, causing Astrid to glower.

"Alright, alright!" cried Hiccup. "What do you want us to do?"

/

An hour later, Hiccup landed Toothless on a little jutting out rock in the side of the Cliffs of Berk, which was in fact the entrance to a black-mouthed cave. The rock was covered by the incline of the cliff, meaning no rain – or barely any – found its way onto the rock. Below them the angry sea crashed against the beach, and behind them there was a wall of rain, but they stayed relatively dry. From the cave's mouth there blew a warm wind, which smelled faintly of fish, and faintly of sea water, and wholly of magic.

"I didn't know this was here," he exclaimed.

"It's not," said Camicazi cheerfully. "It's all your imagination."

"What? –"

"Come on!" interrupted Camicazi, leading the way into the dark. Then, "If you feel a slight pain, it will disappear momentarily!"

Then she disappeared into the black, followed by Book Fishlegs and their large, three-headed dragon. The wind grew, whirling them nearly off the rock, and then faded just as their forms faded into black.

"Right, they're gone, now let's go home!" cried Astrid. "I'm glad that's over!"

"We have to follow them," said Hiccup.

"No, we really don't."

"There's no way I'm following them, even if they do have a large, three-headed dragon," stuttered Fishlegs. "That other Fishlegs gives me the heebie-jeebies!"

"You can stay then, Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "Look after everything while I'm gone, okay?" He straightened himself and gave Toothless a pat on the neck. "You ready, bud?"

Toothless gave a little shake, as if to prepare himself.

"This is crazy," said Astrid.

"Yeah," said Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. "It is."

Then he descended into the black cave, Toothless tailing at his heels. The wind blew harder for a moment, and then faded.

Astrid gave a grunt of annoyance, then followed him in. Fishlegs was left standing at the mouth of the cave, before shrugging and saying, "What's there to lose?" He too descended into the black.

The theme music played loudly and clearly, almost drowning out the storm, but not quite – the archipelago was famous for its wild theme music, after all.

* * *

 ** _Soooooooo this story was originally just a little twoshot, but I came up with this ridiculous idea, see, and I've decided to just add it on to the original work._**

 ** _Disclaimer: This story (which will probably reach about 12 chapters hopefully) is to be read with the understanding that it doesn't make sense, and that's okay, because what does make sense in this crazyyyy world anyway?_**

 ** _It will also be very book-centric, so if that's your thing, hoooray! If not or if you haven't read the books, there will be spoilers :( sorry!_**

 ** _Anywayyyy hope you enjoyed the first/third installment! More coming soon (hopefully ehe)!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup ascended into the light, his skin tingling painfully. He raised his hand to shield his face from the brightness. They had come out of the cave which was in the side of a hill. Thick grass grew down the slope, which led down to …

A city. Shining on the horizon, larger than anything he had ever seen before. Hiccup's jaw gaped.

"I know right! Isn't it stunning? Isn't it amazing?" Camicazi beamed at him. "I was amazed too when I saw it first – though not that much. It takes a lot to amaze me. But I was a little amazed."

"It's … it's beautiful." Hiccup could feel Astrid at his elbow, hear the wonder in her voice. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's quite something," said Camicazi, a wicked grin on her face. "Just wait till you see the amphitheatre. And the food stalls. The training camps are pretty awesome too!"

"What's it called?" asked Fishlegs, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"It probably doesn't have a name," interjected Astrid, before being interrupted by Camicazi.

"It's called Tomorrow," she said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. "The city of tomorrow, of all your hopes and dreams." She gave a little sigh, then shook her head. "Anyway, we better get down there. Old Wrinkly will want to see you – we're late enough as it is. Come on!"

She leaped onto the huge three headed dragon, onto which Book Fishlegs hauled himself. Hiccup was surprised at how obedient the dragon was to him – for such a cringy, skinny looking viking, he sure did have a way with that dragon.

As for Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs, they all hauled themselves onto Toothless, who took off with some effort – even a Toothless Daydream struggles with three fully grown Vikings on its back.

The three headed dragon led the way, and they flew down to the city.

/

The big dragon landed with a thump in the middle of a large arena. Hiccup was vaguely surprised at the lack of theme music – it felt eerily quiet. Too quiet. He wasn't able to dwell on the matter, however, as an old man came hurrying up to them the moment they landed.

"Did you do it? Is he here?" he cried, lifting his beard off the ground as he ran.

"And hello to you too!" called Camicazi as she effortlessly disembarked from the three headed dragon, giving it a pat on the shoulder. "They are here and present!"

"Ahhh, Hiccup!" The old man bowed his head as Hiccup slid off Toothless. "It is an honour to meet you- wow."

"What?"

"You really did not exaggerate, Camicazi!" The old man was frowning at Hiccup, hands on his hips. "And what on earth did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?"

"Yes your hair! And your Dragonmark, it is gone! This is terrible – so much is changed!"

"I am a little confused."

"And who are these?" The old man was frowning at Astrid and Fishlegs. "What are they doing here?"

"This is Astrid," said Camicazi with a grin. Astrid glared. "And this is Fishlegs!"

"Wait – are you sure?"

"According to him, yes!" Camicazi was clearly enjoying herself.

"But he's … chubby."

"What?" said Fishlegs.

"And is that a dragon dictionary you're holding?"

Fishlegs clutched his book. "Yes, it's really well done – contains every dragon known to man."

"Ahuh. What about the Stealth Dragon? Pit Dragon?"

"What?" said Fishlegs stupidly.

"Never mind." The old man shook his head one more time, and then seemed to pull himself together. "Please forgive my surprise. You must understand that everything is very different. I am Old Wrinkly. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Hiccup. Fishlegs nodded, but Astrid frowned stubbornly.

"Please, do follow me. I find that nothing is better done when over a nice cup of tea."

The group followed Old Wrinkly to the big Arena door. They left the three headed dragon and Toothless behind – Camicazi explained that the arena was the three headed dragon's home, and it was just across the road from Old Wrinkly's, so it was safe for Toothless to stay.

Old Wrinkly's house was similar to every other house on the street across from the arena, in that it was made of wood and looked like it had random rooms added on at every angle. Old Wrinkly led them in, telling them to wipe their feet on the doormat, and watch their step.

"Ow," said Fishlegs, when he hit his head on the rather low doorframe.

"Yes, I've been meaning to get that fixed," said Old Wrinkly.

He led them all up a flight of stairs into a large, wonky sitting room with large windows. Offering them a seat, he started to pour them each a cup of strong smelling tea that would warp a teaspoon with its strength.

Camicazi expertly poured hers out the window the moment his back was turned, and was back on her stool before you could blink.

After Old Wrinkly had settled himself in his favourite chair, he took a big sigh. "Right," he said. "I think we should start. Hiccup, I suppose you know what happened, and what you have to do?"

"No," said Hiccup.

Old Wrinkly gave a start, and turned to Camicazi. "You didn't tell him! You were meant to tell him on the way!"

"I told you a little bit, Hiccup!"

"I suppose you did," said Hiccup.

"But it didn't fully make sense. At all," said Astrid.

"I tried! Besides, it was raining horribly back there, storming and everything. You're lucky we didn't get hit by lightning! That would have been awful! All the plans ruined. Gone. Out the window."

"Just like your tea," said Astrid. Hiccup fought the urge to frown at her – that was a little low.

"What tea?" said Camicazi, rather too innocently.

Old Wrinkly cleared his throat. "Never mind. Maybe it was for the best. I suppose I will tell you the whole story myself, in a more clear and concise manner than Camicazi did."

He cleared his throat again.

 **The Tale of the Loss of the King of the Wilderwest and How the Remedy Must Come to Pass**

("Golly, that's a mouthful," said Movie Fishlegs.)

 _Once upon a time, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, King of the Wilderwest and Ruler of the City of Tomorrow, said goodbye to his fiancé Camicazi, before she embarked on her traditional six month quest of Saying Farewell To Maidenhood._

("You're engaged to Hiccup – I mean, the other Hiccup? NO WAY!" said Movie Fishlegs.

"Congratulations!" said Hiccup, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he said it.

Astrid said nothing, but from that point on she stopped frowning, and changed her attitude completely. Now she even regarded Old Wrinkly with respect, and something like a genuine smile was exchanged between her and Camicazi.)

 _A week later, he was, as he explained to his mother, needing a break of kingship. He declared he would go on a weeks holiday. This is something that no other king before him had done, but as he was so very young for a king, the People did not complain._

("That's a lie," whispered Book Fishlegs. "They complained a lot.")

 _He left with his riding dragon, the Windwalker, and his hunting dragon, Toothless. He promised to be back within a week. That was six months and two weeks ago from today. When Camicazi, the King's betrothed returned from her traditional journey, she was upset to find the King gone._

 _Many have been sent out to find him. They have returned empty handed. It is vital that we find out what happened to our King. However, we do have one clue._

("Here comes the good bit," said Camicazi. "It's pretty much the only useful part, anyway.")

 _One of the soldiers sent out to find Hiccup returned saying that a hero had found a viking who had found a fisherman who said that he knew something about Hiccup's whereabouts._

(Camicazi began, "So all you need to do is find the hero who found the viking who found the –"

"Yes, thank you Camicazi," said Hiccup. "But why me?"

"Let me finish, and I will explain," said Old Wrinkly.)

 _So a very wise old man –_

("That's Old Wrinkly," said Book Fishlegs.)

 _\- Sent out Camicazi on a mission to find the other Hiccup again. Only a Hiccup would be able to know how a Hiccup thinks. Only a Hiccup would know where our Hiccup is. Only a Hiccup could save The Wilderwest._

 _ **The End.**_

Movie Fishlegs gave a little clap, but everyone else was too deep in thought. "So – you're saying I'm the only one who can find your Hiccup?" said Hiccup.

"Basically, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"One can never be completely sure. But I am as sure as I am sure that I will have beetle porridge for my breakfast tomorrow that you are our only hope."

"Hiccup wouldn't leave Tomorrow for so long, not when he'd promised, unless something was really, really wrong," said Book Fishlegs fiercely.

Camicazi looked at Hiccup with her piercing eyes, and said, "Will you do it?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid. She closed her eyes and gave a little, tiny, miniscule nod.

"Yes," said Hiccup. "I'll do it."

"Good," said Old Wrinkly.

"So what did he just agree to?" demanded Astrid. "I mean, this is ridiculous, seriously. What is he meant to do?"

"I know where he is," said Old Wrinkly.

"What?"

"Yes," said Old Wrinkly.

"He won't say though," sighed Camicazi. "He said he had to wait until you were here. Well, they're here now, so tell us!"

"Well," said Old Wrinkly, "if you were listening, I mentioned that one of the soldiers sent out to find Hiccup returned saying that a hero had found a viking who had found a fisherman who said that he knew where Hiccup was."

Camicazi cut in: "The soldier only got back this morning, you know. Only Old Wrinkly has properly interrogated him."

"Yes, and I know where Hiccup is – or where he was last seen."

"Where?" said everyone at once.

"The Isle of Tomorrow," said Old Wrinkly.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Camicazi said, quite gently, "Old Wrinkly, we're on the Island of Tomorrow."

"I know," said Old Wrinkly irritably. "but that's where he was last seen. At the place he was crowned."

Camicazi gasped. "Of course!"

"That's a fair enough place, I suppose," said Hiccup.

Old Wrinkly turned to him, his frown terrifyingly paired with his piercing blue eyes.

"You must go," he said.

"Yes, let's go!" cried Camicazi, leaping from her seat. "Let's stop sitting around here and go! Right away!"

Old Wrinkly shook his head. "No, Camicazi," he said. "I feel in these old bones that this quest will be long and hard, and requires a good night's rest."

Camicazi gave a groan and collapsed back in her seat.

Old Wrinkly nodded sagely. "Camicazi, Astrid, and Fishlegs – our Fishlegs – can go with you."

There was an instant outburst from Movie Fishlegs.

Old Wrinkly shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but four is enough for any mission. Besides, someone needs to look after your village while they're gone!"

It took a while, but eventually Movie Fishlegs was convinced to go back to Berk, on condition that he could stay a week in Tomorrow and see the sights. (Old Wrinkly said it couldn't hurt, though Hiccup suspected that he really wanted the opportunity to show off his city.)

They packed that afternoon. "Travel light," said Old Wrinkly. They each took a rupsack with a blanket, food, water, and a map. Hiccup took the frying pan. Fishlegs put his things into an old, barely held together rupsack that looked like it was made out of an old lobster pot. Camicazi tucked her burgling gear into the top of her bag, where it was easily reachable.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed with Old Wrinkly and Movie Fishlegs that night. Camicazi and Book Fishlegs went back off to their own homes, agreeing to meet them bright and early at Old Wrinkly's the next morning.

/

The four of them stood there, in the middle of the street, with the three headed dragon and Toothless ready and waiting. Astrid climbed onto Toothless behind Hiccup, and the two held on as Toothless pumped his powerful wings and set off.

In the rush of flying above the city, Astrid leaned over and whispered in Hiccup's ear. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"We can't decently do anything else," said Hiccup.

"I can decently stay at home! There isn't even any theme music in this world! Are you really sure?"

"Just think of it as an adventure," said Hiccup, before urging Toothless higher, higher, higher into the clouds. He heard Astrid whoop behind him, and he grinned.

* * *

 **This chapter was basically lots and lots of info dropping, soooo look out for a more-exciting and probably-less-long chapter next time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

 **review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _The How To Train Your Dragon franchise is not mine, in any way, shape, or form._

* * *

 **Five**

They landed on the hill above the city. It was silent - Hiccup found the lack of theme music eerie. They dismounted their dragons, and stood on the hill, the long grass swaying around their ankles and the tough wind rustling their hair into knots.

The hill was almost deserted, expect for a pile of rocks further up on the crest of the slope. Apart from that, there was simply tall grass, overlooking the city of Tomorrow. The city swept over the island and Hiccup felt himself give a little sigh.

He knew that Berk could never look like that.

"Isn't it beautiful?" sighed Camicazi, who had appeared next to him out of nowhere.

"It's nothing compared to Berk," said Astrid defensively.

"It is beautiful," said Hiccup, surprising himself. It was beautiful - wooden buildings and smoke and glittering rooftops - that it made his heart almost wish that Berk could look like that.

"Ummm... not to interrupt, but aren't we meant to be looking for Hiccup?" pointed out Fishlegs. "I mean, the view's great and all, but -"

"You're right - search first, talk later," snapped Camicazi. She stood up straight, her eyes flashing. "Right. Hiccup was last seen here, before he left on his quest six months ago. We're searching for clues - anything. Anything that will help us to find where in all of Thor's old fishing nets he could have gone."

"But seriously - what are we meant to be looking for?" demanded Astrid, hands on hips.

"Anything," ejaculated Camicazi, with a nod. "Bet I find it first - you can't stop a Bog-Burglar from finding clues, after all!"

But she said it quite half-heartedly.

With a sigh, the group dispersed and began to search the hill. To be truthful, it wasn't a very exciting hill. It was tall, and covered in grass, but there wasn't much else.

Hiccup headed over to the pile of rocks. It wasn't until he had passed the first rock that he realised that it wasn't just a pile of rocks -

It was ruins.

"Um... Camicazi?"

She appeared at his side in a second, faster than a silver phantom. "What? What did you find?"

"Nothing - but aren't these ruins?"

"Yes." She nodded, almost irritably. "This is where Hiccup was crowned, three years ago."

Hiccup stood tall, almost in awe of the place. As Camicazi disappeared back to searching through the grass, he wandered through the fallen rocks and imagined if he had been crowned in such a place as this - on a tall hill overlooking his future kingdom.

Instead, he had been made king on the edge of a lake as he mourned his father.

This Book Hiccup seemed to have a much nicer life, that's for sure.

Just as he was in the middle of thinking these sorrowing thoughts, he turned a corner around the ruins and spotted, out of the corner of his eye, something glimmering.

A glint and a bright dazzling light caught his vision.

He hurried towards it. Inbetween two rocks, wedged in between what had once been a wall and what had once been the ceiling, there was a glimmer of red light.

Hiccup stuck his hand into the gap. It was small, and it was tough, but after a little jiggling he pulled out a small, red stone.

Except it wasn't a stone. It was a piece of sap. Inside, there lay a little dragon, looking like it was asleep.

Hibernation, Hiccup whispered to himself.

"CAMICAZI!"

/

"The King's Jewel!" Camicazi breathed.

"... The what?" demanded Astrid.

"The King's Jewel. Don't you know what that is?"

"Camicazi, we've only been in this land for what, 24 hours? How on earth are we meant to know what this king's jewel thing is?" Hiccup burst out.

"But - it's one of the King's Lost Things," explained Camicazi.

Then, at their blank looks: "You don't know what the Lost Things are?"

"Look, can we just agree that they don't, Camicazi? Stop being so overdramatic," said Fishlegs, expressing Hiccup and Astrid's feelings perfectly.

"Sorry, can't help it," grinned Camicazi, twirling the Jewel around in her fingers. "The King's Lost Things are basically Ten Things that the King Lost."

"By King, I can only assume you mean Hiccup?" said Astrid.

"No, no no," said Camicazi, shaking her head. "This was a king that was ages and ages before Hiccup. He said that only his true heir would be able to find all of his Lost Things. He lost them (on purpose, probably, knowing him), and then had to go and die. There was no more King of the Wilderwest - at least until Hiccup found all of the Lost Things, that is. Then he was crowned King, and that's that."

"Soooo... this is one of the King's Lost Things, that Hiccup had to find?" asked Hiccup.

"Yep. Though what it's doing out here, I've got no clue."

"It's also exceptionally important and very, very dangerous," said Fishlegs. "Camicazi, for the love of Thor, please please please stop twirling it around like that."

"Sorry, can't help it," came the sing-song voice, as Camicazi balanced the stone on her helmet.

"This Jewel has the power to destroy dragons everywhere," explained Fishlegs. "See that dragon in the amber?"

Hiccup and Astrid nodded.

"That dragon, if released, contains a virus that is sure to wipe out dragons everywhere. It's just one of the burdens of being king. Looking after the King's Jewel."

"So - if the other Hiccup needed to keep this jewel so safe -" began Astrid.

"And he didn't -" added Hiccup.

"Then he must have planted it here, for us to find!" finished Fishlegs. "Of course! This is a clue! Wherever Hiccup is, he left this here to help us look for him!"

Camicazi stood on her helmet, making her only just a little shorter than everyone else, and even more intimidating. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a quest! Let us work out why Hiccup left us this, and where to go next!"

"I've got a hunch," said Fishlegs.

"Tell us your hunch, Fishlegs." Camicazi placed the jewel on the ground in front of her, and mounted her helmet again.

"I think we need to go where Hiccup found the jewel."

"That is the most obscure hunch I have ever heard," said Camicazi. "There isn't anything there, remember? It would only be a fool's errand, and I say that as the queen of fool's errands. We can't possibly go there."

"I agree," said Astrid, before blushing fiercely at the realisation that she had just agreed with Camicazi.

"I think it's our only choice," said Hiccup. "I mean, does anyone else have any other ideas?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you, Hiccup, for your support," said Fishlegs. "All in favour, raise your hand."

Hiccup's hand rose slowly, after Fishlegs' hand had shot up.

Camicazi shrugged and said, "Why not, I suppose? Whoever heard of a Bog-Burglar turning down a challenge!" She raised her hand.

They all looked at Astrid.

She sighed, before raising her hand with a shrug and a "I guess there's no other option."

"Great!" said Camicazi.

"Right!" said Fishlegs.

"Let's go where Hiccup found the jewel, then," said Camicazi.

"And where is that?"

Fishlegs and Camicazi looked at each other.

"Well, there were kind of two places," explained Camicazi. "There was right here, in Fishlegs' lobster necklace."

Fishlegs nodded for clarification.

"And the other place was a dark, dank, and terrible place."

"Camicazi-"

"It was loud and awful and stunk terribly, and some of my worst days were spent there, as a slave smuggler."

"Cami-"

"It is the -"

"The Amber Slavelands," interrupted Fishlegs. "It's not a very nice place, but it's mostly in ruins now. However, I think it's our best shot."

"We might as well try it then," said Hiccup.

"Well, let's be off," said Astrid.

And so, the four of them mounted Toothless and the large three-headed dragon, and took off into the morning sky, leaving the isle of Tomorrow for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Okay so:_  
 _a) I'm sorry for not updating earlier! It's taken me ages to sit down and write this chapter asdglkjdlhs_  
 _b) Sorry for the lack of quality in this chapter! I could spend longer editing it but I need to go to bed ahhhh_  
 _c) I'm currently listening to 'Death of a Bachelor' by Panic! and it is a very very good song!_

 _Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Reviews make my day :)_


End file.
